I Miss My Friend
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Aragorn misses his best friend. Based on the song by Daryl Worley. Written for Sly-chan. Sequel to "I Will Always Return".


Note: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. I would be super rich if I owned it and the song I Miss My Friend by Daryl Worley. But *sigh* I'm not rich so I don't own. Some lyrics have been changed to fit the people better. I hope u guys like! This is the squeal to my fic, I Will Always Return. Some have asked for it so…HERE IT IS! 

Note 2: This is not what u think!

Note 3: THERE IS NO CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS FIC!!!!!!

Alkvingiel

I Miss My Friend

*****

Aragorn walked into the room and smiled when Legolas looked up from his place on the bed where he had been reading. He held the red rose that had been left on his desk in his study in his hand. Legolas sat up slowly never once breaking eye contact; his hair, which for once was loose of any braids, fell over his shoulders. It didn't take long for them to be lying in each other's arms kissing each other fiercely after their day apart. Aragorn felt heat on every place of his body that Legolas kissed. He just all but lost his breath when Legolas brought his lips back up to his and kissed him hard. 

*****

~I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft blonde hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
But baby most of all~  


*****

He stood in his throne room looking out the window. Everything was quiet; it seemed as if nobody were in the castle. His mind was loaded with everything that had been happening lately and he wished he had someone to talk to. Just at that moment the room seemed to get brighter and a familiar warmth filled his body. Turning Legolas smiled at him and nodded as he moved over to sit on the window, his way of saying go ahead. Aragorn explained everything from the latest rebellions to what had been troubling his mind the most. He couldn't do this with anyone else not even his brothers, but with Legolas he seemed to not be able to even hold it in. When he was done he looked at Legolas who only gave him another winning smile that always made him feel like he could conquer the world if need be. The next thing he knew Legolas was on his throne pretending to be him giving sentences and listening calmly to the villagers complaints and wants. He chuckled as Legolas did his impression of him rolling his eyes were only he and Legolas noticed. 

*****

  
~I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend~  


*****

Aragorn sighed from his spot on the docks. He had been here for six straight hours watching the point that his father and brothers ship to the Undying Lands had disappeared at. He knew Legolas was still there, his lover would never leave him alone when he knew how sad he was right now. Sometimes he wished to be alone but now was and was not that time, he wanted someone there but then again he didn't. So Legolas had stayed after they were done saying their good-byes that day and waited a little ways off until he felt it was time to come over. Aragorn felt a light but firm weight on his shoulder. He looked up to see Legolas's gentle smile and those eyes he could just get lost in. Legolas looked out over the sea and just stood there his hand on Aragorn's shoulder for a few minutes, Aragorn saw the faraway look in his eyes and knew he felt the dull longing of crossing the sea. But that part of his life was over and he had to accept it…so he did. Once more Legolas looked down and this time he spoke. 

"Everything will be fine love. It'll be alright, we will get through this together," He told him gently and then helped him up. 

*****

~I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright~  


*****

Aragorn sighed as he slowly traced his fingers down Legolas's back in small circles. It comforted him to know that the only person he needed in the world was here by his side and always would be. Nothing could happen as long as Legolas was at his side. He chuckled softly as Legolas whispered something in his ear, his arms tightened around his love and he closed his eyes against the bright glow coming from his elf. Without realizing it he pulled the covers tighter against himself. 

*****

  
~I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend~  


*****

Sitting alone in his study Aragorn thought about Legolas. It seemed to be the only thought that was ever on his mind. The door creaked open but the person behind it was as quiet as always. Aragorn laughed as Legolas came over and pulled him out of his chair. It was late he knew and Legolas had always hated being alone, nights like these were sometimes he thought what he lived for. 

Aragorn watched as Legolas walked off without another word. They'd had another fight and he wondered sometimes weather or not it was good but then he realized every relationship was only made stronger by those fights. He hated it that he knew he would have to go and apologize, Legolas never did. "_Damn his stupid pride_!" Aragorn thought. But then again maybe this time would be different so he waited. The hours crept by slowly and at sunset he couldn't stand it anymore. Throwing his pencil down he stalked out of the room moodily heading for the garden where he knew Legolas would be. He went right to the large Evergreen that had grown tall in the middle of the garden and started climbing. Mumbling curses as some of the branches hit him in the face he could have sworn he heard a soft chuckle. Finally he found Legolas sitting in the same spot he always did when they had a fight no matter how big or small it was. Legolas listened patiently as Aragorn explained his behavior and then settled into his love's arms when he was finished. They stayed the whole night out there just kissing gently and enjoying the other's company until sunrise. Even though he knew duty called Aragorn didn't want to leave this spot where no one could bother them. So the stayed just talking about anything and everything until they heard someone calling their names. Sighing they both climbed down and walked hand in hand back to the castle. 

*****

  
~I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss our silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks~  


*****

Aragorn smiled to Faramir from atop his horse. The captain smiled back and waved as he and Legolas rode off through the gates of Gondor. They had wonderful news and were going to Mirkwood to tell Legolas's father. Faramir had pleaded for him to let some guards to go with them but they had refused saying they both could take care of themselves even though both promised in their mind to keep a extra careful eye on the other. They traveled until night fell and then set up camp. Legolas always the quiet one sat listening as Aragorn held him and whispered sweet things in his ears. Aragorn was completely relaxed he never had to worry about anything with Legolas around. Just like when they were going up he had always felt a sense of safety when he friend was around. He laughed as Legolas described how their lives were going to change soon. 

*****

  
~I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
I miss my friend~  


Aragorn sat on his throne watching as the sunset through the open window. He buried his face in his hands wiping his face before standing. Walking quietly he left the throne room and started down the hall. Once outside in the garden he stopped at the Evergreen tree and stood silently looking at it. The pine needles littered the ground and with a sigh he bent down and left what he had been holding there before turning and walking away. "_When was he coming back? It seemed like forever since he had left?_" He thought. Never looking back as he walked into the dark castle he never saw how brightly the red of the rose stood out from the brown of the dead needles. A sign of forthcoming. 

  
~I miss my friend…  
I miss my friend~

Aragorn stood outside the door debating weather or not to enter, finally he decided yes and turned the knob. Light from the hall filled the room in a beam, it fell on the sleeping form in the bed and Aragorn gave a weak smile. He walked over and sat in a chair that was beside the bed. Reaching out he gently stroked the cheek and then went to running his fingers lightly through the silky hair, never pulling hard enough to wake the sleeping boy. Tears started to run untouched down his cheeks. Their son, Estamir looked so much like Legolas it was scary. The same shining blonde hair, the same feminine masculine looks. The only thing he really got from Aragorn was his leadership skills and most of his short temper; Legolas had always been able to keep his tempter in check for so long before it snapped. Aragorn had realized when Estamir was two years old that he used more elf traits than his human ones; sleeping with his eyes open, the lightness of his steps. Even the inner glow surprised him, it was much brighter than any half-elf he had ever seen.

Aragorn got the feeling that he was being watched and turned his head toward the doorway. Legolas gave him a small smile and walked into the room. He sat on the bed while Aragorn just watched not wanting to believe his eyes. They sat like that for a long time until Legolas looked up and met his eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and Aragorn closed his eyes waiting for the kiss but it never came. He opened his eyes to only thin air, he sighed.

  
"_I miss my friend_," He thought.  


Note: Ok send ur death threats! I want at least 11 of them! Ask questions and I will answer some in the 2nd chapter. These things ***** ***** mean flashbacks. Had I put this at the beginning it might have ruined the story. – Alkvingiel 


End file.
